


Now or Never

by IndisputablyTrashy (blackbirbs)



Series: Royal!Jake AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Dirk's an insecure bb, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prom, Promstuck, Royal!Jake AU, not really focusing about jake becoming royalty but more on his confession for dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirbs/pseuds/IndisputablyTrashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jake English lived a simple normal life until his grandmother came into place, telling him that he was the next heir to the throne of their entire kingdom. Jake shall live in a castle now, learning about the ways of being a king, etc. But right before he lives his hometown for good, he must carry out one simple yet very hard task that he has been longing to do ever since.</p><p>Which was confessing his undying love to his long time best friend and crush, Dirk Strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short ahahahahaha what happened.
> 
> Also, I used the place 'Genovia' from the movie/book because this is somehow, after all, a Princess Diaries based AU. So let's just say that Jake is Mia Thermopolis and Alpha Jade is Queen Clarisse Renaldi. Also, I OWN NOTHING of the movie nor the book nor also the webcomic Homestuck.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

You've always lived your life in simplicity.

 A simple house, a simple school, and a simple family. So nothing grand or big ever happens in your life. Of course, that changes unexpectedly when one day a big news was announced at you. No one was even prepared for it, not even you.

It all started when Roxy and Jane were preparing for the Junior Prom that you'd be attending to.

One simple day, as you trudged around the hallways of Sburb High, you heard a sudden voice call out your name.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaake!" the voice shouted. The voice was feminine, bursting with enthusiasm. Within an instant, you recognized the voice. You turned to your right to see one of your best friends in the whole wide world, Roxy Lalonde. She reached you by your locker, with Jane Crocker (another one of your best friends) following behind her.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake!" Roxy exclaims jumpiliy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes?" you answered with a huge grin. Jane rolled her eyes at the two of you.

"Jake! Janey and me now have the _perfect_  plan for the upcoming prom!" Roxy proclaimed, bouncing on her heels.

"Actually, Roxy." Jane interrupted. "It's supposed to be 'Janey and I'."

Roxy put her index finger in Jane's lips, shushing her. "Shhhhhh, babe. Do you really think that I give a shit?" Roxy turned to you, continuing what she was going to say. "As I was saying, we have the Perfect Plan for Prom. We're gonna call it, the triple P!"

You gave her an amused look. "Okay? Please, madame, do share with me about this perfect plan you have."

Roxy giggled. "So, my precious girlfriend and _I_ ," she emphasized Jane's correction. This earned her a smack in the shoulder. "Have thought that we should have our own theme for the prom!"

"A theme?"

"Yes, a theme! So our theme for this year's prom will beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Roxy paused for a bit. "Dun, dun, dun! The theme will be 'Nobles'!"

"Huh, 'Nobles' eh? Like - we have to dress up like upper-class men and not just some evening gown and formal suit?" you inquired.

"Yes, exactly! We'll be like kings and queens once everyone sees us in our dashing gowns! Screw winning 'Prom King' or 'Prom Queen'! I mean - you could still wear a fucking crown without winning it. You could still have one for yourself, right?" 

You smiled at her, eyes beaming under your rectangular glasses. "I couldn't agree more."

"Yey!" the pink-eyed lady burst happily, smiling from ear to ear. Roxy's optimism and liveliness have been always contagious. So you found yourself smiling even wider too.

"After Junior Prom, we'd be known as the 'Three Nobles'." she wistfully thought out loud. She then smirked at you. "Well then, Jake, are you ready to be the third wheel between me and Janey?"

You suddenly frowned. "Third wheel? Wait, what do you mean 'Three Nobles'. Shouldn't it be four because there's four of us? Dirk's not coming?"

Roxy's smile then turned into a tight pout. "Yeah, Dirk's being a _major_  killjoy. He just said to me this morning that he won't go because he's gonna be hella busy. Told me he's going to do something very important. And I was like - 'what the hell, man?! Can't you just have one single night where you stop all your lame ass robotics shit and finally have some fun?'. And he was like - 'Nah, Rox. I really can't. I'm sorry.'. And then after that, I was 'all screw you, bro' and then just sorta I walked away from him." she finally finished, you could tell that she's more upset than she shows to be.

"Roxy," Jane reassured, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulders. "I know what you feel. I'm kinda sad too that we won't be complete. But you can't blame Dirk. What if he really needs to do whatever he needs to do as soon as possible?"

Your frown deepened. Damn, you really want for Dirk to come. Sure, Roxy and Jane are really fun to hang out with. But those two will be all girlfriends-y and all that affectionate stuff. At least, if Dirk comes you'd have another person to hang out with. Besides, nothing compares to your friendship with Dirk.

Jane looked at you and must have noticed your disappointed look. Her face softened a whole lot more. "I'm sorry too, Jake. I know you're looking forward into having fun with Dirk."

You shook your head. "There's nothing to be apologetic about, Jane. Let's just look on the brighter side, at least three of us are still going right?"

Then, Roxy promptly snapped her fingers as if she had a brilliant, new idea. "I know!"

"What?" you questioned.

"Jake, why don't _you_  urge Dirk into coming to prom?" she voiced out, her wide smile already back on her face.

"Uhm - why me?" you asked, cocking your head in confusion.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Because _duh_ , Dirk never says 'no' to you."

"What? Roxy, that's not true." you defended. Somehow, you could still feel the blush flushing through your face. Your friend only smiled knowingly at you.

"Oh, yeah?" Roxy retorted. "How about that one time the four of us were at the mall, Dirk said that he needs to go home early. You gave him puppy dogs eyes and told him not to leave, so he didn't."

"Yeah," Jane added. "And that one time you wanted to check out that cafe shop you saw on the internet? That cafe that's almost at the other side of town? He did accompany you back then."

"Not to mention that you're like a mother to him. Always scolding him about not getting enough rest or not eating enough food. You always force him into doing a lot of things and he always complies! To add more, he never even complains!"

"And also - "

"Okay!" you hastily interjected. "Guys, I get it! You lot can freaking stop now!"

That two girls let out a laugh. "See, Jakey?" Roxy started. "This is why you're are the most important part of my new plan: Operation Get Strider To Prom." 

Slightly irritated, you sighed. "Ugh, _fine_. I'll see what I can do. But don't you get your hopes up."

They nodded in excitement. "Will do, Jake!"

* * *

If you're completely being honest to yourself. You'd say that the only thing that you'd consider not-so-simple in your life was your long time best friend and crush, Dirk Strider. He's literally a fucking genius, always surprising you with his inventions and robots. You first met him in fifth grade, you two immediately became close friends. Then came along Roxy and Jane. By seventh grade, Dirk let you meet you his brand new artificial intelligence he's made. He's always have amazed you ever since.

By the end of the fourth period, Roxy accompanied you to Dirk's locker. You instantly saw Dirk by his locker, shuffling his books and other stuff in it.

"Diiiiiiiiirk!" Roxy called out in a sing-song voice as the two of you approached him.

He caught him letting out an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, Roxy. I am not - " he stopped once he saw you coming by in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Jake, what do you want?" he asked, deadpanned.

"Uhm - so, Dirk. I heard you're not gonna go to prom..." you glanced at Roxy, not really sure if you're doing this right. She only urged you to continue.

"Yeah," Dirk said, gripping the strap of his shoulder bag. "What about it?"

You sighed. "Dirk, I... I really want you to come. Is there any way that you could just reschedule whatever it is you're gonna do and join us? I mean - you need to go out and have some fun sometimes too, Dirk. You need to interact and socialize with others. It's not really healthy if you kept staying cooped up in your room at all times. I mean - we care about you. _I_  care about you. So why don't you just go out and experience one of the greatest time of your life with us?"

You finished your mini speech, still looking at him expectedly. Dirk fiddled with the strap of his bag, a foot tapping on the ground. He bit his bottom lip, thinking hard. Probably rearranging his mental schedule inside his head. You could basically feel Roxy's victorious grin beside you. And somehow, you think that he might just _agree_.

He doesn't.

"Look, Jake. I'm really sorry but I can't. I'm... I'm too busy. Sorry." he sincerely apologized, looking down at the floor and not meeting your gaze. You straightaway felt the disappointed wash through you.

Still, you forced a smile. "It's okay, bud. I'm not forcing you or anything. If it's really important, then you should go for it. I'll always be at your back, right? Jane and Roxy too. So don't worry about it too much, honestly."

"You sure?" he asked, hesitating.

"Positive." you gave the best smile you could muster, not wanting for Dirk to worry. "Okay, we'll be going now. See ya later, Dirk."

Dirk bid the two of you goodbye. You started to walk away from him, tugging Roxy by the arm to follow you.

"Roxy, I'm sorry." you apologized.

"S'okay, Jake," she said in a tight voice. "S'okay"

* * *

Hours later, the day finally ended. After getting off the school bus, you walked the remaining blocks away from the bus stop to reach your house. You said goodbye to Roxy, which will be getting off the bus at the next stop. Roxy was your only friend that you get to ride the bus with. Dirk always rides a bike, since he and his bro's apartment in a 5-minute bike away. While Jane gets to be fetched by her dad with their car.

Minutes later, you finally arrived at your beloved abode. You hastily open the door and called out after your mom.

"Mom, I'm home!" you announced, the door closing with a soft _thud_.

No answer. Strange.

By now she's meeting up with you at the doorway, greeting you with a smile and asking you how was your day. You checked the living room, maybe she was just taking a nap. But she wasn't there. Next was the kitchen because maybe she was preparing supper and she just hadn't heard you. You walked past the archway. To your relief, you saw your mother sitting at one of the chairs surrounding the dining table.

But she wasn't alone.

Sitting beside your mother, was an old woman with silky, long gray hair and eyes so green and vibrant. She looked like a woman of high spirit and enthusiasm, despite her old age. She was wearing a rather formal outfit. She was wearing a mint green formal coat above a white blouse and a pencil cut skirt of the same color that goes down all the way to her knees.

You mother and the old lady had stopped talking and turned their attention towards you. You gulped nervously.

"Is that him?" the old lady asked. You mother nodded in reply, much to your confusion. The lady then stood up from her chair to stride towards your direction. You were about to question her or your mother on who on Earth was she. But she began to pull you near her to bring you in for a warm hug.

"Oh, my Jacob. Look at how much you've grown!" She exclaims and your eyes widened in retaliation. Nobody calls you Jacob anymore, only your mother but rarely. Your friends don't even know about 'Jacob' because you've always stuck to Jake.

"I - what?" you managed to say, but it's muffled in her tight embrace.

She immediately broke down the hug to look at you, her beautiful green eyes almost twinkling. She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth as she spoke to you with much happiness. "I'm your grandmother, Jacob. I'm the Queen of Genovia, and I'm here to tell you personally that you're next in line for the throne of the kingdom."

* * *

golgothasTerror [GT] opened memo on board GUYS I HAVE SOME BIG NEWS!

GT: Guys you literally have know idea what i just literally flipping found out about!  
GT: So apparently my long lost grandma came to our house to share some pretty big news.  
GT: This grandma that i haven't met all throughout my life, her names jade.  
GT: And shes like the queen of genovia.  
GT: She also says that im next in line for the throne.  
GT: Guys im literally fucking royalty and i just found out minutes ago.  
GT: Can you fucking believe it?  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to the memo.  
GG: What?!  
GG: Are you serious?  
GT: Yes jane. Im telling the truth!  
GT: Grandma says that i have to leave the country and go to genovia to practice in becoming a proper prince and king.  
GG: Jake, are you sure this isn't a prank? This awfully sounds suspicious.  
GG: I thought pranks are my thing.  
GT: Jane why the heck would i joke about something like this?  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] responded to the memo.  
TG: lmao  
TG: jake  
TG: what  
TG: this is some real bs ur putting up with  
GT: No roxy not you too!  
GT: Guys im telling you this is very much real.  
GG: It's either he's joking, or he's gone completely bonkers.  
TG: true  
GT: NO!  
GT: You have to believe me. My long lost grandma has finally become un-lost and now shes come to say that im their lost heir!  
GT: Apparently my dad (who was supposed to be the king) died in a car crash a month ago and now im the next in line for the throne.  
GT: Come on guys. Are you seriously not going to believe in your best friend?  
TG: lol ok  
TG: i believe in u jake! :D  
GT: Thank you roxy. :D  
GT: Jane how bout you?  
GG: ...  
GG: Ugh, fine. Let's just say that you're saying the truth.  
GT: Thank you jane.  
GG: So you're a prince now?  
GT: I guess?  
GT: I mean - thats what my grandma told me and my mom.  
TG: wait  
TG: then how come ur mom never really told you anything??  
TG: u know. like when she was apparently married to a kind and gave birth to a prince  
GT: I think my mom and my dad never really got married. I think mom just went away to raise me on her own.  
GG: Yes, and maybe because she doesn't want to burden Jake's dad and his princely duties.  
GT: Yeah i think youre right.  
GG: Uhm, Jake. When precisely are you going to leave?  
GT: Hmm not really sure. But i remember grandma mentioning that its next, next week.  
GG: Oh wow, that's way too soon, Jake.  
GT: Yeah i think grandmas just gonna let me attend prom as a final hurrah or something. After that its off to genovia.  
TG: but wait  
TG: if jakeys leavin for prince training next week  
TG: how long ecxatly are u gonna be away?  
TG: *exactly  
GT: To be honest roxy... I dont really know.  
GT: Now ive come to think of it. I have to leave and drop out of school.  
GT: I need to leave everything and everyone behind here. :(  
GT: Im gonna leave you and jane.  
GT: Im gonna leave my mother, my home, my movie posters, and my pumpkin garden.  
GT: Fiddlesticks. Ive made myself quite sad.  
GT: Oh shit. What about dirk?!  
GG: Hoo boy. :B  
TG: what aboiut him exactly? ;)  
TG: *about  
GT: Roxy you darn right know what exactly about him.  
GG: Speaking of which, where is Dirk anyway?  
TG: hes too busy bb  
TG: i just pestered him a little while ago  
TG:our convo was cut short cuz he says hes going to do something 'important'  
GT: Gosh i cant just leave him without saying anything.  
TG: you know what this calls for jake?  
TG: a fucking LOVE CONFESSION!!  
GT: WHAT!  
GG: She's right you know, Jake. Now that you're leaving for who knows how long, I think this is the perfect time for you to finally tell Dirk what you really feel about him.  
TG: and besides  
TG: im sick and tired of watching you fine for him  
TG: lol *PINE  
GG: I got to hand it to you, Jake. I'm kind of fed up too.  
GG: How about you do it later after this conversation? Surely by now, he must be done with whatever he's doing.  
GT: ...  
TG: nono janey love confessions in real life is way more robnantic  
TG: *romantic  
TG: do it tomorrow jake  
TG: at lunch  
timaesTestified [TT] responded to the memo.  
TT: Hey, guys. What did I miss?  
GT: FUCK!  
TG: NO  
GG: SHIT.  
GT banned TT from responding to memo.  
GG: Jake, why the heck did you do that?  
GT: He was going to see the plan!  
TG: BINGO!  
TG: jake agreed to my plan!  
GT: What? I never agreed to any plan!  
TG: 'GT: He was going to see the plan!'  
TG: you referred to my plan as 'THE PLAN'  
TG: which technically means that you agreed to it ;)  
GT: Goddamn it.  
GG: Just face it, Jake.  
GG: It's either now or never.  
GG: Your choice.  
GT: ...  
GT: Fine. Ill confess to him tomorrow.  
TG: YEY!  
GG: This calls for a celebration.  
GT: Wait guys.  
GT: How do you even know that things will turn out well after the confession? It could jeopardize our whole friendship for all i know!  
GG: Trust us, Jake.  
GG: We know exactly what will happen. :B  
TG: and itll turn out good  
TG: one way or another ;)  
GT: What do you mean?  
TG ceased responding to memo.  
GG ceased responding to memo.  
GT: Ugh women.

GT closed memo

You let out a huge sigh, leaning at your computer chair to stare at the ceiling. Of course, those two girls will play mysterious.

You then returned your eyes at your computer screen again. You noticed that the two girls were now idle, maybe to escape your questioning. Dirk's still online, though, you instantly felt guilty. After all, you did block him without him knowing why. So you clicked his chumhandle in the list and typed out a message.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaesTestified [TT] at 19:01 --

GT: Hey dirk.  
TT: Oh hey, Jake.  
TT: Mind telling me why the hell I was banned from your memo?  
GT: I - er...

You don't see how lying would help, Dirk would still notice it. You tell the truth. Sorta.

GT: We were talking about something... important.  
TT: Oh sure. And I'm not welcome to know what's this 'important' thing you guys were talking about?  
GT: Please dont be mad at us.  
TT: I'm not mad.  
TT: Just... upset.  
GT: I promise ill make it up to you.  
TT: Well, you better. I'm holding onto that promise.  
GT: How about on saturday i take you to that japanese restaurant we once passed by near downtown. I recall it catching your attention.  
TT: Hell yeah. It's a date then.  
GT: You know it is.

Your heart skipped a beat when he said it's a date. But you know he's just kidding about it so you immediately brushed off the feeling.

GT: So whatre you doing right now? Roxy said that your doing something important.  
TT: I'm just talking a quick break from my new robotics project that I need for my college application.  
GT: But dirk college is still one flipping year away! Why the hell are you fussing up about your college application already?  
TT: To make sure that everything's perfect once the time comes.  
GT: Such the perfectionist as always. But seriously what is it this time that youre working on?  
TT: Remember that AI I made when I was thirteen?  
GT: Yeah. Hal was it?  
TT: Yep, I'm planning to make him a body. A real moving body. It's probably going to be finished next year.  
GT: Holy smokes dirk thats bloody amazing! I cant wait to see the final product.  
GT: Itd be like ava from ex machina!  
GT: Just think of it. My genius best friend actually creating a human-like robot at age 18!  
TT: Yeah, It'll be perfect for my college application.  
TT: That's the reason why I have to start working on it as soon as possible.  
GT: Is that the reason too on why you wont be attending prom?  
TT: Jake.  
GT: Im still hoping that you would come dirk.  
TT: What the point in going anyway? I don't even have a prom date, much less the possibility of me having one.  
GT: So? I dont have a date too but im still going.  
TT: Wait, you don't have a date?  
GT: Uh yeah? Didnt you know?  
TT: Huh.  
GT: What?  
TT: I thought you were going to ask Aranea?  
GT: Meh. She's already going with meenah. I dont really want to deal with meenah.  
GT: Besides I dont really have feelings for her anymore.  
TT: Wait, really?  
GT: Uh yeah? My crush on her ended like - two years ago.

Because obviously, you already had a new crush. Which was the person you're talking to right now.

GT: Did you really think that i still like her? Really dirk?  
TT: Well, I'm sorry. It's not really my thing, dealing with my best bro's love life.  
GT: Sure you dont.  
GT: So anyway. I have big news.

You proceeded to tell him about you being a prince, about your grandma, your dad, you going to Genovia for the princely training in two weeks. Fortunately, he took the news well. He believed you in a heartbeat, but you could still see the sadness lining his next messages.

TT: Wow.  
TT: That's some pretty big news.  
GT: I know! And i still cant believe that ive only found out about it now.  
TT: So how long are you going to stay there?  
GT: I dont really know dirk. It could a month. Or a year. Or i may not even return here anymore.  
GT: Who knows? I dont.  
TT: So you're going to busy with all your royal responsibilities?  
GT: I guess?  
TT: Man, that blows.  
GT: I know right.  
TT: Eh, who are we to oppose it. You're the only heir, as you said.  
TT: But...  
TT: The two of us will keep in touch with each other, right?  
GT: Strider did you really think that ill become a some sort of snob just because i found out that im royalty?  
GT: Of course i'll keep in touch with you!  
GT: And roxy and jane too!  
TT: I - okay.  
TT: Anyway, I need to go. I still need to continue with my project. Hal's body isn't going to make itself.  
GT: *Sigh* Alrighty then. Bye dirk!  
TT: Goodbye, Jake.  
TT: Take care.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 19:22 --

* * *

The next morning was pretty hectic. Classes here and there. Exams, quizzes, and tests here and there. Projects here and there. Not to mention the preparations for prom night. Ugh, every single thing was just fucking wearing you off!

By noon, the students heard the school bell rang which denotes lunch break. You let out a huge sigh. Fucking finally.

You went to your locker and put in all your stuff, leaving the valuable things in your bag. You soon headed towards the cafeteria. You immediately see Roxy waving at you by your favorite lunch table. You held out a palm, signaling for 'wait', and you quickly went by the lunch ladies to get your meal.

After that, you sat with your best friends and started munching up your lunch. Minutes later, you all finished eating your meals. Roxy and Jane were now talking to each other about preparations for prom. Meanwhile, Dirk slumped his head on the table, letting out a soft groan. He must've stayed up late working on his project. You get that he's tired, but you still rolled your eyes.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?" you prompted.

"Three?" he answered, voice muffled by the table.

"Christ, Dirk, I know you love doing your work but you can't just push yourself to the limit like that! You still have a goddamn year on doing your project. At least get some eight hours of sleep." you chided.

Then he tilted his head to the side so the side of his head was now rested on the table. He looked at you. "I know but - "

"No buts, Strider. Either you spend the next more minutes of lunch sleeping. Or I'm gonna punch the flipping highlights out of you for you to get some sleep."

"But I still need to study for a test - " he started.

"Do I look like I care?" you butted in. "Obviously not. You getting some sleep, Dirk. That's final."

"Damn," You heard Roxy say besides you. "Jake English, are you like - Dirk's mom or something?"

"No, sweetie," Jane answered. "Jake is just really concerned for his _boyfriend_."

Roxy laughed at that as Jane gave you a knowing smirk. You glared at them, feeling the blush creep up to your face. Fortunately, Dirk's too tired and sleepy to care or hear about what Jane said. He didn't even react.

Roxy snapped her fingers, clearly meaning that she had an idea. You grinned at you and said: "I know a perfect place where Dirk could sleep peacefully. At the old school rooftop, it's quite and private enough there to also - you know, _talk_  about something. Amirite, Janey?"

"Oh yes, definitely." Jane nodded as she and Roxy exchanged knowing smiles at you.

Oh right, you almost forgot. _The fucking confession_.

"Whatever, I'm taking Dirk there. And don't you even think of spying on us," you warned, glare worsening as the two ladies merely giggled.

You started shaking Dirk - who was half-fallen asleep now - so the two of you could get to the rooftop as soon as possible. Much to Dirk's dismay, he followed you sleepily to your destination. You clutched his wrist to guide him. This is it. You're finally going to flipping confess to your long time best friend and crush, Dirk Strider.

You guessed it's now or never.

* * *

"I can't believe my best bro is a fuckin' prince. Not to mention, going to be a king too." you heard Dirk muttered groggily beside you. He's currently resting his head on your left shoulder, leaning against you. In return, you wrap an arm around his thin, wiry frame. His triangular glasses hung at the neckline of his shirt.

"Yeah," you hummed in agreement. "It's pretty overwhelming if you ask me."

You felt him shift a little, cuddling up to you even more. He always has a habit of being super cuddly in times like these, when there isn't much to do. May it be to you, or to Roxy, or to Jane (though he cuddles up to you the most). Dirk's always seeking contact and affection. You slightly snickered, finding it endearing actually. Most people might see or think of it as 'clingy' or 'attention-seeking'. But you think Dirk just needs all the love and attention he deserves.

"Aren't you scared?" he suddenly asked, snapping you out of your daze. His voice was more awake and steady now. 

"Of what?" you answered his question with another question.

"Of leaving for good, of us not seeing each other again, of you forgetting."

He may not have said it, but you could still hear the silent 'me' at the end of his sentence.

You instantly frowned. "Why the hell would I want to forget about my life here. I certainly don't want to forget my mom, my house, my room, my garden. I certainly don't want to forget my old school, and Jane, and Roxy, and especially you. Why would you ever think of that?"

"Because you're life will be so much better now that you're wealthy and everything. You have a mansion as a house, a bigger room, and a bigger garden. I'm sure you're mom will visit from time to time, now that you're rich. You'd probably attend a better and fancier private school. You'll have better friends, richer, famous and more prosperous. Nobody wants to be friends with some nerds forever anyway." Dirk rambled.

"Dirk," you muttered with a steady voice. "I don't care about richer and more famous friends. Well sure, I'd make more friends. But nothing will compare to you, Jane, and Roxy. You guys are the best friends I could ever have. And nothing will _ever_  change that. Even though you're 'nerds' or whatever, I don't really care because guess what? I'm just as much as a nerd as you all are."

"I... okay. Consider me convinced," he mumbled in a tired, soft voice before yawning.

You smiled to yourself. This was one of the rare moments where Dirk completely lays himself to you, so relaxed and vulnerable. He's just so tense around most people all the time. Always holding his guard up like someone's gonna strike when he doesn't.

You find it silly, to be honest, but you can't really blame him. It's not like it's his fault that he was isolated most of his childhood. Being homeschooled by his older brother who just dropped out of high school. Because no one will take care of Dirk if he didn't. The lack of money, the lack of parents and relatives, the lack of _everything_. It really made hard for the two of them to get on with life. 

But all through that, Dirk still managed to amaze you and a lot of people around him. He's a literally genius, making robots and inventions here and there. And selling it to whatever company that holds the biggest offer. Eventually, his brother got a stable job at an indie film-making studios. It's a really great start for the two of them. By fifth grade, Dirk finally came to school. That's when you met him.

By freshman high school, that's when you realized that you're in love with him.

You hesitantly kissed the top of his head. You could feel Dirk tensing beside you as you do so. He shifted his head to look at you. His beautiful orange eyes stared straight at yours. Your heart lurches, you love his eyes so much. You love how honest and emotional they are without his sunglasses. You love it even more that he trusts you into seeing them.

You love it so much.

You love _him_  so much.

"Jake?" he said in small voice.

You took a deep breath and decided that now's the right time. "Dirk," you started. "Do you have any idea how much I freaking love you."

Dirk blinked at you, then his eyes widened. Then he shoots right off of your shoulders up to a proper sitting position. Your shoulder kinda misses his head already.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

You tilt your head, confused. "What do you mean 'what'?" 

"I... I dunno." he stuttered. "I just - Did you even hear yourself?"

"Yes, Strider, I heard what I said. I have two fully functioning ears."

"I - I don't understand." he muttered, staring at you as if you just killed a person.

"What part of 'I freaking love you' do you not understand?" you said, starting to frown. Oh man, were you too forward? Too soon? Goddamn it, the last thing you need was Dirk freaking out on you. Roxy and Jane said it'll turn out good, right? Then how come Dirk's _bloody_ flipping his shit.

"Dirk, calm down. What's the matter?" you questioned in a soothing tone.

"I don't understand," he repeated. "Why me?"

"What do you mean - "

"Jake, goddamn it, you know what I mean. Why choose the nerd that did nothing but surround himself with robots? Why choose the social outcast who can't get along with people for five goddamn minutes? Why choose the weirdo with the freaky orange eyes? Why choose the fucking parasite who did nothing but weigh other people? Why choose a clingy, self-centered, arrogant bastard named Dirk Strider? Why choose me?!" He exclaimed.

"Shhh. Dirk, stop," you reassured, wrapping your arms around his slightly trembling form. You started petting his head in order to calm him down. Fortunately, it worked quite well as you feel Dirk's tensed body relax. After a few seconds, you unwrapped your arms around him. You raised both of your hands to cradle his beautiful face. You smiled at him."You wanna know why I chose you?"

You brought you foreheads down so that it's touching, your lips almost an inch apart.

"I chose you because you're my best bro in the world. Because you're so smart. And clever. And witty. And sweet. And caring..." you began to enumerate. "And responsible. And hilarious. And talented. And creative. And kind. And sometimes a bit of a cute dork. And _downright_ beautiful."

You lifted your heads again to look at him straight in the eyes. You smiled warmly at him. "Dirk, I don't care if you're a nerd or social outcast. None of that ever matters because you're perfect to me."

Then you leaned in to put your lips together for a kiss.

Sweet, chaste, and inexperienced but still perfect for the moment. Dirk titled his head for better access, his hand going up to touch your face. You sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting a small gasp from him. You used this as an advantage and coaxed him into parting his lips some more, seeking entrance. He welcomed your tongue in, he instantly let out another soft sound as you explored his mouth. You smiled in victory.

Not a while later, you two broke away from the kiss. Both of you were panting, faint blushes coloring your skin. You grinned cheekily at him. Another amount of blush spread through his freckled face again. You kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "Hey, can you be my date for the upcoming prom?"

He gave you a tiny smile. "I could never say 'no' to you."

"Hmmm, attaboy." you purred, leaning close and you whispered. "I love you."

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Pfft, you are such a sap." he then returns your kiss in the cheek, a smile etched in his face. "I love you too, you dork."

* * *

After the second half of your classes, another ring was heard all throughout the school, signaling the end of the last period. You and Dirk walked on the school hallways with hands intertwined with each other. The moment the two exited the building, you saw Jane and Roxy waiting for you by the street. Roxy squealed in delight while Jane shouted a 'Finally!'

Then the two of them were holding out a cake at you and Dirk. A message was written in icing. It said:

'Happy finally getting together after a few years of mutual pining!!!

From Roxy ;) and Jane :B'

"You freaking baked a cake for this?" you exclaimed, much to Dirk's confusion.

"I told you," Jane smiled at you then winked. "This calls for a celebration. Mini-party at my house!"

"Hell yeah." Dirk agrees.

"Let's pop up the champagne then, bruhs!" Roxy added.

You smiled to yourself as the four of you started walking towards Jane's dad's car. Yep, you will never, _ever_ replace these nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of writing a part 2 featuring the Dirk, Roxy, Jane going to the palace where Jake now lives for the first time. So yeah, stay tuned for more!


End file.
